1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a shroud adapted to facilitate the emission of a fluid product from a hand-held container.
2. Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Various hand-held dispensing systems are known in the prior art, which comprise a container, a cap, and a dispensing mechanism that facilitates the release of a fluid product. Generally, these dispensing mechanisms are manufactured without regard to various factors that assist in the use of the dispensing mechanisms and spraying of the fluid product. For example, in one type of system a container is provided with a cap, which includes a distinct button that extends from the cap. A user depresses the button to actuate a valve stem of the container to release fluid therefrom. In other prior art systems, actuation is accomplished via a trigger that extends from the cap. In use, some systems require a user to exert a relatively significant force on a specific location of the trigger to pivot same about a hinge axis to release fluid from the container. These prior systems fail to provide a dispensing mechanism that is universally easy to operate for different types of users, e.g., elderly people, parents holding children, people with disabilities, such as arthritis, etc.
Another significant obstacle to efficient and effective use of hand-held dispensing systems is that many of the prior art containers and caps are bulky and unwieldy for a user to hold and operate. Frequently, these systems use elongate cylindrical containers having a uniform diameter throughout a main portion of the container. Containers of this sort are easy to manufacture, but ignore significant challenges that users encounter in grasping and manipulating the container during use.
Another disadvantage of such prior dispensing systems is the unappealing aesthetics of such systems to typical users, which causes the systems to be stored out of view when not in use. Ideally, dispensing systems would be left out in plain sight so that they are easily accessible when needed. One specific feature of prior dispensing systems that users have found to be unappealing is the typical 30/70 ratio between portions of the cap that are visible and portions of the container that are visible, respectively.
The present disclosure provides new and non-obvious dispensing systems, which address one or more of the above issues.